In The Shade
by Mettlei
Summary: Itachi is the student and Orochimaru is the misbehaving teacher. Yaoi. AU. OOC.
1. Chapter 1

_Warnings: yaoi. AU. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Orochimaru _ Itachi... _

...

_In the shade..._

He sighed popping back in the chair facing the classroom and the students that filled it, god damn morons. Bunch of retarded screaming morons unwilling to do their homework, and why was he even here, being a teacher was the most ungrateful thing to be.

He glanced at his wrist watch, five minutes till the period would start and he would try to get some knowledge in the stupid brain of stupid apes. There really were very few he liked as his students, very few. Two actually. One was a cute looking blonde named Deidara, seventeen years old, except the fact that the guy was totally crazed by art and other subjects considered a waste of time and since he was a master of anatomy, physics, chemistry and math he really was one of the most hated teachers in the university, nonetheless the blonde did good in all his subjects even though unwillingly, but anyway the little cute blonde was the only one from all the students that ever dared to talk with him about work unrelated stuff... and that was saying a lot because even his fellow teachers didn't...

Then there was Hidan, a guy who was a total dumbass but Hidan at least lightened up the classroom. So yeah he maybe didn't praise the guy's brain and he didn't openly praise the guy for being loud during the class but secretly he welcomed it... Hidan also seventeen and he was damn sure that the guy is head over heels into the same blonde Deidara.

Orochimaru snickered to himself hiding his perverted expression with a book. Yeah, Deidara and Hidan would make a lovely match, he wouldn't mind to watch... not at all.

"Orochimaru-sama, you're holding your book upside down, un!" came Deidara's voice from across his desk, he grinned still holding the book over his face, he erased his grin before he put the book down, the blonde was leaning over his table supporting the elbows on it and had cupped the pretty face in the thin hands, lovely sight really.

He was about to replay that he is aware of it when a widely grinning Hidan sneaked behind the blonde and grabbed the fragile creature with the strong arms around the slim waist, the blonde squeaked and flinched and he had to try hard not to let his smirk out, nice squeak Blondie.

"Dei-chan, don't flirt with a teacher, its fucking illegal, no matter how fucking hot you think he is!"

Orochimaru then snickered having to put the book back over his face, you see that's why he liked Hidan around, always lifted his mood, he listened the blonde splutter that he wasn't flirting, actually Orochimaru agreed with Hidan, the blonde was flirting with him, but then again the blonde flirted with quite a few males including Hidan... and Orochimaru maybe was a pervert and he did like younger guys but he didn't have it for Hidan or Deidara... they were just not his taste... nobody was his taste, his standards were too high to like a human being. Oh don't get him wrong, he was getting younger guys in his bed regularly, but that didn't necessarily mean he liked them all through, he just liked sex, that was all.

The bell rung and he sighed getting up from the chair throwing the book he was 'reading' on his table and went for the black board in front of the class.

"I want your homework piled on my desk right now!" he hissed out and smirked when the chit-chatter stopped instantly the students flowed for his table leaving their homework on it in a neat pile.

Yes, he maybe wasn't an overly loved teacher but he was respected by everyone. He never raised his voice, and as the cute blonde Deidara had once said to him, he didn't have to raise his voice, the hissing he did worked better than any shouting might, he agreed with the blonde angel.

When everyone was seated again he went back for his desk motioning his pale long finger at Hidan.

" Hidan Get over here!" he said in his usual voice watching the silver haired and violet eyed guy stand up from beside the blonde and walk over to him calmly, Hidan was one of few who acted calmly around him. He passed the guy a pile of sheets.

"Pass these to everyone..." he said and then added louder, that today he has a test for them, meaning loads of groans and moans were heard around the class.

"Silence!" he hissed out satisfied when the only thing now heard was Hidan moving around passing the paper to each moron in the class. His head snapped to the side when there was a knock on the door. Annoyed he watched the door open and the principle Tsunade peaked in, when the sharp eyes found him the big breasted woman opened the door wide open, Orochimaru's yellowish eyes narrowed when Tsunade revealed what she was hiding behind her back... a guy...

Orochimaru felt his heart pound looking at the said guy, Black hair made in a low ponytail that reached to the guys lower back with shorter neat bangs hovering around the pale flawless face… the pale skin looked so soft and almost inhuman… black perfect eyebrows and…he stared at the eyes, they were actually gleaming onyx….fire… dressed in black jeans tight as sin, black sneakers and a black shirt with crimson laces on the shoulders… to make it worse for Orochimaru's mental state the shirt was with short sleeves revealing pale arms… the body looked all neat… a _delicate_ body, comparing with his athletic built the guy was really delicate and a head shorter than him too...

He didn't move from his spot when Tsunade came over to him dragging the divinity along.

"Orochimaru-sama... this is Itachi Uchiha he's new and he requested all subjects you're teaching so I decided to bring him to you straight ahead, you might be pleased to hear that his grades in the previous university were perfect in all subjects!" Tsunade turned to Itachi smiling. "This is Orochimaru-sama, he will be your teacher in Math, Physics, Chemistry and Anatomy!"

Itachi nodded at him quietly saying that it was a pleasure to meet him, he nodded in return not smiling, noticing that the beauty's voice was damn sexy, kind of low and satin-like.

His expression didn't change or soften, he watched Itachi's pale face standing maybe two steps away from the... beauty, oh yes, the guy was a beauty!

"Alright..." he averted his yellowish eyes back at Tsunade. "Is that all?" he asked noticing with the corner of his eye that Itachi shivered, he smirked inwardly, must be because of his voice, he usually got it from everyone new he met. He simply had a creepy hissing voice.

"Yes, I'll leave you to it..." the big bosomed woman left, leaving him standing there with Itachi ... oh and the other student, he kind of forgot about them for a while. Itachi however was looking at him expressionlessly which made him narrow his eyes only slightly. His tongue itched to ask Itachi's age but he of course had a better self control than that. He knew Itachi must be at least seventeen but the guy really looked so young...so pure...

He motioned Itachi for a desk right across from his own desk, where no one of course willingly wanted to sit and he didn't want anyone to sit there either, right before his eyes, whenever someone did he hissed them away, he knew the students are aware of that and he was sure that's why he heard few surprised gasps when Itachi sat down gracefully motioned by Orochimaru's pale hand.

He went behind his lovely new student and leaned down till his mouth was maybe a bit closer than necessary to the delicate looking ear, Itachi's soft scent hit his nose and he held back a shiver, the guy actually smelled like chocolate and cinnamon.

"We're doing a test today, means you have to do it as well, unless you require briefing, if no then do the test and don't expect me to go easy on you just because you're new and because the principle said your grades were perfect... so, do you require briefing Itachi-kun?" He whispered.

"No I do not, Orochimaru –sama, thank you!"

Aw, so polite and saying his name so _expressionlessly_, almost coldly... okay so the beauty wasn't affected by his voice or anything. He straightened up doing a quick motion with his hand to brush his long dark hair behind his shoulder, he went for his desk and sat down.

"Start the test, no stupid questions, no peaking in the books and no cursing loudly when you don't understand something, yes I'm pointing at you Hidan, start!" when that was said he glanced at the onyx eyed beauty, Itachi had taken out a pen and already was scribbling something on the sheet.

He settled down starting to check some homework time to time scanning the classroom with his eyes carefully, ending up looking at his new student right before him, he could even hear the creature breathing calmly and he could see that Itachi's hand script was damn neat.

"Ten minutes to finish up." He hissed when the period was coming to its end.

It was unnerving because the beauty was long since finished and just sat there with the test sheet turned the other way, the gleaming eyes looking and meeting with his occasionally, when they did Itachi looked down, not shamefully no, just looked down as if bored.

He stood up quietly and stalked over the beauty's chair standing right next to Itachi. He picked up the sheet and turned it over his sharp eyes scanning the answers and the neat hand-script, the answers were not only correct but perfectly correct and the beauty didn't even turn to look at him or anything just kept sitting with the back straight and the pretty face averted forward, surprised Orochimaru noticed that Itachi Didn't fidget around as everyone else did in his presence...except Hidan of course. It allured him.

And god damn him he couldn't find the slightest mistake... all the calculations were correct! He had hoped there would be mistakes, then he could ask Itachi to stay after lessons for personal... education... yes, let's call it education. Well, he could only hope Itachi won't be perfect in all his subjects. His green eyes sparkled up when he was at the very bottom of the sheet there it stood. 'Ps. A seven year old could do it.'

Was that a challenge?

He allowed himself a low chuckle as he leaned down like he had done at the beginning of the period. "Itachi-kun I suggest you to not get too cocky, this really was an easy test, no reason to be overly proud of yourself!" he hissed out but not quite in his usual manner, he made his voice a bit husk maybe. He saw Itachi shiver and he was about to straighten up when the beauty whispered.

"Then give me a harder one Orochimaru-sama."

"That would mean I'm treating you special, unless you're asking for private lesson, to which I wouldn't agree to anyway."

"Why not?"

"Because it's not the way it works here Itachi-kun, someone gets a private lesson only when being bad at something, and that is called a detention..."

"But what if someone is better than others and is being bored doing the stuff they do?"

"Then you go to a private school for geniuses, now I of course loved chatting with you Itachi-kun but I have matters to attend to..." with that said he straightened and walked for the black board scribbling down the page numbers for home work in his own neat hand-script.

"Times over... tests on my desk then you all are free to go wherever, Deidara-kun do you mind to blow your kisses at Hidan more discretely?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, un!" the blonde squeaked out blushing, turning red and smiling a small smile while Hidan openly scanned the blondes lithe body from a side with a lusty look In the violet eyes.

Orochimaru held back his own smile, he had just made the blondes affections public and the blonde failed to get angry at him, oh well, everyone knew it anyway so no damage was done. He was wondering would Hidan and Deidara need some 'push' from him to finally get together. Hm, he might even talk with Deidara about this.

He watched Itachi put the black bag loosely on the delicate shoulder and walk for the door passing him coldly, he snickered inwardly, Itachi looked almost pouting, did the beauty really wanted that private lesson? Or Itachi simply wanted for him to admit straight away that Itachi was a genius. He had a hunch that Itachi was used to being treated special and expected the same from him.

Arrogance... he really didn't mind arrogance as a quality as long as that arrogance was there for a reason he himself was a rather arrogant and self satisfied creature but still Itachi's sheer beauty left him awestruck.

Itachi seemed so pure and then not... so innocent and then not...

When the horde was out of his classroom he sighed walking out and locking it behind himself, he needed coffee, the fact that he had a free period next was a blessing.

...

_AN: let me know what you think...and if you want to read more._

_Mettlei._


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC.

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

Pairings: Orochimaru _ Itachi...

AN: Don't expect plot...seriously, don't.

...

Walking down the crowded hallway he was hissing and growling at the students that didn't notice him fast enough to give way, down the stairs up another hallway, damn this building was a damn maze, he opened his journal trying to manage holding his books and cell phone and the damn home-works with just two hands, murmuring under his breath he barely noticed that the halls had cleared of students as the next period had started.

"Uhh you're a new guy that's why we're gonna show you the system in here!"

The words caught his attention being growled out just around the corner, he stopped quietly closing the journal he was studying, oh he liked to catch the students doing something naughty, he loved to punish!

It turned rather noisily so he figured there might be quite a few persons there and one of them sounded somewhat muffled and distressed and then there was a painful shout.

"Ghaaa, you idiot I told you to hold him, right in the balls, fuck, you bitch I'll show you!"

Orochimaru snickered, someone was lively over there.

"Turn him around and keep him still, don't let him scream!"

Okay, so this was where he decided to step in.

His heart skipped a beat at the sight. Four persons. Three offenders and one victim... a victim pressed in the wall face first with the mass of silky long black hair tangled and a fist in them holding the guy in place another hand over the poor victims mouth, another male creature had the arms around the poor victim with the hands on a metallic belt supporting skin tight black jeans, the belt being undone, button undone... a leg pressed in between two slender legs, hand on a jean covered delicate ass cheek, a loud growling heard from the victim along with a vigorous squirming.

Holy shit, the beauty was getting molested.

"You three are expelled!" he hissed out so venomously that even he himself would get scared.

Itachi was released in a heartbeat and Orochimaru's green eyes watched the beauty shake and not turn to face him, Itachi just remained facing the wall and he saw the two pale shaking hands cover up Itachi's face, he stepped closer putting his arm around Itachi's waist from the side, really with no ill intentions simply supporting the delicate creature and he felt Itachi's shaking and some weight landed on his arm, Itachi's hand grabbed on his bicep and remained clutching it, good.

His eyes snapped on the tree offenders and he saw them shake too, good.

"You three! What exactly you were planning to do? Do you realize that it's not even bullying anymore but a serious crime?" he hissed out, his voice allowing no getaways, he felt Itachi's shiver and he felt some more weight leaning on his arm as Itachi turned slightly not to face his offenders but him, sort of. well he didn't mind his arm stayed around the beauty even if Itachi seemingly refused to lift his head, actually Orochimaru though Itachi is a bit in a shock otherwise the beauty wouldn't be shaking and wouldn't press the front against his side being with open belt and jeans he could actually feel Itachi's ragged hot breathing on his chest where the poor beauty had pressed the forehead on him. Uh for the first time he felt like a rescuer, in a shiny armour too! It made him throw his journal on the floor along with the other papers as his hand laid on Itachi's shoulder, just resting there.

The offenders stayed silent.

"Right, no comments are needed anyway, as I said... all of you, you're expelled _permanently_, you can invade your so called 'system' in another university. Get lost, your papers will come in the mail!"

Apparently the three knew there's no point to argue so they left, silently.

He turned to Itachi pulling on one delicate arm as he leaned Itachi against the wall, smiling faintly when the beauty put the delicate pale hands over the pretty face hiding from him.

Putting his cell in his pocket and having both his hands free now He crouched down for his own enjoyment as he did up the button of the sinfully tight jeans and then did up the belt noticing Itachi peak down at him through the gap in the pale thin fingers, now that almost made him chuckle, except that he was kind of seething on the inside for what could happen if he wouldn't be here but still he managed to feel his mouth salivating looking at the slight curves on the delicate hips, Itachi really had the perfect body, when the belt was done he straightened fixing the little black shirt and then his long fingers wrapped around Itachi's thin wrists puling on them for the beauty to show him the lovely face. Itachi whimpered so sexily and shook the head in denial.

"Itachi-kun, there's no need to be embarrassed for something like that." he whispered calmly maybe trying for his voice not to come out all hissing, he failed though. But still it apparently worked because the beauty let him pull the hands away, he kind of growled seeing a droplet of beautiful crimson blood on Itachi's lower lip, he also noticed how Itachi was flushed terribly and the beautiful eyes with the incredulously long black eyelashes weren't meeting his yellowish ones. Yes, Itachi felt humiliated, he could tell.

He sighed pulling his fresh white handkerchief out of his grey suit he pressed it against the wounded lip his green eyes scanning the stunning creature. "Did they really punch you?" he asked wondering how anyone could want to hurt someone like Itachi.

Itachi shook his head in denial.

"Then how did it happen?" he asked wondering should he stroke down Itachi's silky looking hair, they were still tangled and the hair tie was at their feet.

"I-I bit myself." The beauty mumbled in the tissue and lift the delicate hand putting the fingers on the snowy white piece of clothe, that's when Orochimaru took away his own hand and then really did stroke the black hair down with both his hands, really silky. Itachi then looked at him with the onyx eyes and he didn't bother to give Itachi a calming smile doubting he could manage he would probably scare the beauty some more. He leaned down picking up the crimson hair tie and his belongings.

"Come with me Itachi-kun..." he murmured grabbing one of the pale arm feeling just how damn soft and tender Itachi was on the touch, damn it... he really and truly tried to stay away from his students because as Hidan had shouted earlier it really was illegal and he never had anything with one of his students no matter how he wanted it but Itachi... Itachi was fucking divine and made him imagine...

"I have English right now, Orochimaru-sama!" Itachi mumbled out but Orochimaru of course noticed that Itachi didn't resist his pulling in the least.

"I'll write a note for you, don't worry, besides you need to wash your face and brush your hair..." to that Itachi didn't say anything and he led the beauty in the coffee room for teachers, which was empty to his delight. Without another word he led Itachi for an attached bathroom and when the beauty had closed the door behind him he went for the coffee machine, grinning as he put the crimson hair tie in his pocket.

When Itachi came out of the bathroom he was sitting on one of the couches with two steaming cups of coffee on the little glass coffee table.

"Come Itachi-kun... help yourself to sugar..." he kind of cooed out, damn well noticing that the beauty looked simply gorgeous and had really brushed the long raven black hair. Itachi's gleaming onyx eyes fell on him as the beauty sat down across from him on the other couch putting the backpack neatly on the couch as well, the moves graceful the back straight, Orochimaru himself was sitting rather comfortably with his back against the couch his arm stretched out and his legs slightly parted and he really tried his best for his expression not to show what he would like to do with Itachi right here and right now... he would turn it hot and steamy too and even though the setting wasn't great he could live with that, he could of bend the delicate body over a couch and-... resisting was a bitch!

He also noticed that his handkerchief was still in beauty's hand fisted between the thin pale fingers and just for the record he loved the raven hair loose! Itachi won't get the hair tie back!

"Orochimaru-sama... can I have my hair tie back?" Itachi asked and he narrowed his yellow eyes slightly maybe a little smirk escaping him.

"I don't have it Itachi-kun..." he hissed out amused on the inside, Itachi was watching him dumbly till the beautiful eyes narrowed clearly calculating why the hell he was lying, okay so Itachi must have noticed when he picked it up, too bad, Itachi still won't have it! _Lovely hair!_

His smirk widened when Itachi coughed and the blazing eyes looked down on the coffee table where Itachi took the cup and Orochimaru amused watched the beauty put four sugars in the coffee... _four_!

Not two or three... but four!

And then Itachi actually sipped that stuff! Not grimacing or anything...

Just for the record, his own coffee was normal, you know... one sugar, thank you!

"Do you feel alright now...?" he asked erasing his amused smile before he did.

"Yes thank you, I surely didn't expect that kind of welcome...!" the beauty said shuddering.

"Well, it won't happen again..." he commented and watched Itachi fidget around on the couch, appeared the beauty wasn't entirely calm in his presence after all...

"That was kind of strict from you..." Itachi mumbled looking in the coffee cup but Orochimaru's eyebrows pulled up.

"Really? You think so? Then why don't you use your genius brain Itachi-kun and think what would have happened if I wouldn't be there at the particular time!"

Okay, when that was said he really though he shouldn't have and that he was being mean, you see that's why he shouldn't ever try to calm someone, he only knew how to scare and intimidate, Itachi's face turned in this interesting colour something between red and purple and the beauty murmured something he didn't hear, then put the coffee cup on the coffee table almost spilling it and covered the red face with the pale hands.

Lovely sight actually but what the fuck he was supposed to do or say now?

Thankfully Itachi's show of shyness or whatever it was didn't last long, the beauty took the hands away from the now just pinkish face and even as much as looked at him for a moment before the onyx eyes went back to the coffee cup.

"You're right Orochimaru-sama it wasn't strict..."

Orochimaru smiled and then his smile turned dumb when Itachi absentmindedly put another damn sugar in the cup stirring...

Five...

He was starting to wonder is Itachi sane...

Itachi drunk it...

"I'll better go now, thank you Orochimaru-sama..."

"No problem, enjoy the sugar-caused hyperactivity!" he called back managing to get a peak at Itachi's face when the beauty closed the door... that's right, keep blushing Itachi-kun.

So came the end of the day with a headache and with the last lesson he had to give, Chemistry which he simply loved but all others hated. He looked forward to it simply because it was for the same group with the cute blonde, the loud Hidan and now plus the gorgeous divinity-Itachi.

He was sitting in his chair tapping his foot on the floor watching the students flow in his class everyone greeting him as if they wouldn't have met him in the morning already.

"Orochimaru-sama, un!" the blonde chirped passing his desk swaying the lovely looking hips right before his perverted eyes, Hidan following after the blonde as usual was too busy watching the little ass to greet him, he would forgive, he understood the cause too well.

And then the beauty came in, the hair still loose still gorgeous...

"Orochimaru-sama!" Itachi greeted and he felt his lips curl up when the beauty offered him a little miniature smile, or something of the sort anyway. He chuckled inwardly when Itachi sat down right where he had led him in the morning even though this was a another subject and the beauty could sit wherever, not that he minded though, he could watch that pale perfect face for all eternity damn it.

And then he had to observe the pandemonium going on in the classroom till the period would start, students yelling and god damn shouting at each other as if that would get their point across better, damn apes. He was glad to see Itachi's black perfect eyebrow twitch at the noise.

Deidara was chasing the madly giggling Hidan around the tables promising death, Orochimaru smirked, he could see it on Hidan's face, the guy purely enjoyed to tease the blonde till Deidara was screaming and red in the face the fact that the teasing was always sexual told the tale. He chuckled like a perverted maniac when Hidan turned the tables chasing the blonde now promising 'some fucking loving'. The blonde squeaked And of course only the blonde sin of all students would dare to run behind his chair and turn it to the side with him sitting nicely in there with his legs crossed, now he faced a grinning Hidan and the blonde leaned down behind his back whispering right in his ear so quietly that he could barely hear it and he was damn sure no one else could.

"Orochimaru-sama, do you think Hidan-san is just teasing me or he really would, un?"

You see he really liked the blonde, and he was sure any other student would rather put their head in a scalding water than ask for his opinion or advice, he smirked at Hidan who was just standing there watching the blonde sin and him and apparently waiting till Deidara would move away from him so the platinum haired demon could carry on with the chase.

By the way his dirty mind kicked in when the blonde so occasionally said Hidan adding the little 'san' of course the blonde would be the bottom no doubt about that...

He smirked even as much as turning his head a bit to the blonde, not caring that from a side it might look a bit unprofessional for him to act like this with his students, he didn't care, he was respected here, no one would dare to confront him about anything he did anyways.

"I think everyone can see in those violet eyes that he definitely _would_!" he hissed in the blonde's ear lowly and heard the lovely creature gasp.

"Thank you, Orochimaru-sama." With that said he watched the blonde run off with Hidan following... the chase goes on, he sighed moving back in his previous position glancing at his wrist watch. He rubbed his pulsating temples trying to ease the persistent pain Sliding his eyes over the class his yellow eyes met with onyx, but as soon as that happened the onyx eyes looked down.

The bell rung and it took for the blonde sin and the platinum haired loudmouth three seconds to get in their seats the others were still shouting and chatting, except for his beauty of course... that's right, _his_.

"Silence..."

So there was silence...

"The page numbers on the board, amuse yourself with some reading..." he hissed out and when he heard the noise of books being opened he closed his eyes and threw his head back, he had a long day and now all he wanted was either to get some sexy time with the stunning creature in front of him, either go home and have a glass of whiskey... simple. Plus he had the kind of headache that hated louder sounds than a whisper... the bitchy kind...

"Orochimaru-sensei, un we did this already... about inorganic-"

"Then read the next one!" he hissed out never opening his eyes. But it was just human-like you know and the students, he was sure, weren't aware of it but he was a human too.

"We did that too Orochimaru-sama, un!" the blonde squeaked out and he could damn well hear in that lovely voice that the blonde is sensing he's not in the mood.

He snapped his head up and gave Deidara an annoyed look. "Then amuse yourself with _something_ else!" in his mind he added that Deidara might as well exchange notes with Hidan because those two did it regularly.

He stood up going for the door. "If I hear that you have been loud in here I will make up the most extreme test for the next time!" he warned disappearing from the sight, when he closed the door he remained standing there for a brief moment just to hear hushed whispers and no loud noises that's when he went for the restroom. He needed pain killers!

...

Tsunade-sama..." he greeted the principle entering the rest room and rummaging through the cabinet with pills, bandages and stuff.

"Orochimaru-sama, so how's the new guy Itachi doing?"

Of course he would have to answer countless questions exactly when he was having a massive headache, come to think of it, he never liked the big bosomed woman.

"He's doing fine, and he did great in the math... that's all I know, and you should check your notes I left there three files, three expelled... reasons included..."

"I did read it all that's why I asked about Itachi..."

"Oh, I see... well, yes he seems fine..."

"Alright... Orochima-..."

Tsunade called after him but he was already in the hallway gulping down the pill returning to his class.

Calmly returning to his chair he sat down glancing at the beauty who was reading a book... not related with chemistry in any way because he could see the cover and it said 'Gargoyle'... which was alright, at least Itachi got his hint that he doesn't care with what they amuse themselves as long as they keep quiet, actually as it turned out almost everyone had realised it including the lovely blonde who was openly looking at Hidan for a change while the white haired guy was studying a note, no doubt written by the same ogling blonde.

After ten minutes the pain killers kicked in and he now slid his yellow eyes over the classroom sharply, the pain was still there but it was more like a dull annoyance, he could easily live with that.

He noticed Deidara's blue eyes fall on him nervously time to time, he wondered did he offend the angel earlier with his harsh tone... if he did he was sorry because really he wouldn't want the blonde keep a distance from him, Deidara was after all something like a ray of sun... smirking about his too sweet thoughts he fixed his jacket leaning back in his chair and started to read homework and rate them so he wouldn't have to do that at home, being a teacher sucked, even if he loved it.

Coming across Hidan's Math homework he couldn't resist a chuckle, the guy had plainly written all over with big block letters."DON'T GET IT! DETENTION WON'T CHANGE IT!" putting the sheet aside and glancing at the class his eyes once more met Itachi's.

This time Itachi didn't look away, he had to look away when he noticed the angel coming for his desk, he turned the chair slightly and his eyebrow pulled up when Deidara walked around his desk where his chair was and then pressing the delicate back against the desk crouched down sitting on the floor putting the little hands on the knees looking up at him from the side, he moved his chair slightly wondering why the cute doll was hiding from everyone, he didn't scold the angel because for once the pretty face was all serious without the slightest flirt on it.

"Orochimaru-sama..." the blonde was barely whispering so he leaned a bit closer, just close enough so he could hear and the remaining students in the class could see his profile, lest anyone would think he's molesting the blonde behind the table or something...

"Can I, un...ask something... umm, p-personal... uhh you know I don't have... um, anyone to ask, un..."

He fidgeted in his chair if he needs to give ' the talk' to the angel it might turn out awkward and he would prefer to do it without a chance of someone overhearing, but all and all he wouldn't mind especially knowing that he could actually help a lot since Deidara was gay... everyone knew and he could only admire the blonde for never hiding in a closet like himself, but that of course was because he was such a respectable teacher... the thing that caught his interest was... that the blonde apparently was about to ask him, could the blonde really sense or see that he too prefers guys? Interesting... or was it just because he was Deidara's favourite teacher...

And really there was no way he could say 'no' to the angel he did know that the blonde didn't have parents or sisters or brothers, so Deidara really had no one to ask...

"What's troubling you Dei-chan?" he whispered lowly, the blonde smiled sweetly after the 'chan' and then fidgeted around before the blue eyes met with his predatory yellow ones.

"Me and Hidan, un we're kind of... like... well he stated earlier that I'm _his_ and that he won't hear a 'no' for an answer and then he invited me for his house, un... and.. uhh I said yes... because, you know I always liked him right..."

He just nodded, smiling now, he could only praise Hidan in his thoughts.

"Yes, so... I un... I think he's... he's... uhh, do you think I should tell him that... umm..."

He watched the blonde stutter and get redder in the face with each word... it was so cute actually.

"I thought he might find it... umm lame that I haven't... ever... you know, un!"

_Oh..._

He grinned widely and shook his head in denial. "Meaning, you think he will think that you're _lame_ because you're a virgin?" he asked, it was nice to say things as they were, please no beating around the damn bushes!

The blonde nodded turning redder.

"You would be a fool if you wouldn't tell him Deidara-chan... if you tell him he will go carefully and slowly, if you don't you got yourself to blame..."

The blue eyes looked at him now forgetting the shyness, the blond nodded dumbly as if he never had thought about it...

He smirked. "Besides...telling him that you have a cherry for him and just for him alone might work as the ultimate Viagra for Hidan..."

The blonde spluttered and giggled madly, he chuckled too not caring that he just said something that might get his ass fired, not like the blonde would tell anyone and he did say the truth after all.

The angel coughed red in the face trying to stop chuckling and when succeeded somewhat looked at him with shining blue eyes.

"One more question, un?"

"Go ahead!"

"Do you have hots for Itachi, un?"

He kept his face calm wondering how the angel could possibly know... _how_...

"Sensei, you're eating him up with your eyes! And then when I had a little conversation with Itachi all that guy did was ask me questions about you, un!"

Hearing that he could feel his own eyes sparkle up so he didn't feel surprised when the blonde grinned seeing him fidget on his chair, he might as well admit it.

Might as well not.

"It's illegal Deidara-chan..." he breathed out averting his eyes at Itachi just to make sure the beauty wasn't reading from his lips or something, Itachi was reading the book calmly but just as he looked Itachi looked up as well and the big beautiful eyes narrowed at him as if Itachi would suspect something, he looked back at the blonde, who was still grinning at him.

"Means 'yes' un!" the angel chirped knowingly. "You totally have hots for him!"

"It's still illegal!" he stated calmly ignoring the way he admitted that he does by saying that.

"Well in case you're wondering what he asked, then he started with a question of your age and when I said you're twenty-eight I saw those odd eyes sparkle up and then I asked him his age, Itachi's seventeen by the way un..."

Orochimaru just listened, he couldn't stop the blonde because he really did want to know...

"Then when we got into the conversation and when we got friendlier he told me how you saved him and how _sweet_ you were and when I saw the guy talk about you with a dumb smile on that pale face I figured that Itachi is one of those poor bastards with a crush on his teacher, un!" the angel finished smiling and got up.

He didn't react still mulling the information, Deidara leaned down next to his ear again. "He also told me how you misbehaved with his hair-tie, un..." and with that said Deidara left his side leaving him grinning inwardly with his hand on his pocket feeling the crimson hair tie with his palm.

Well, the blonde had just chased away the last of his headache and he was thrilled... he realised he shouldn't be... he realised he should try and squash his urges towards Itachi, he also realised that he wouldn't be able to.

He coughed sanding up suddenly. "You're free to go home, meet you all tomorrow..." he said calmly collecting his own stuff rashly, he was dying to get to the whiskey, maybe he could drown this...

...

AN: thanks for reading.

AN: and...special thanks to Lala for reading and reviewing nearly all my stories, I can't pm you so...know that I appreciate it and I'm glad you enjoy my work.

Mettlei.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings: Yaoi. AU. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Orochimaru_ Itachi..._

...

The next morning walking into his classroom he realised he won't be able to drown it... because his thoughts simply kept going back to the black haired sin... and somewhere around the lunch when he was walking grumpily down the hallway filled with students he spotted the same sin chatting with the blonde angel, Itachi's back to him and really, Itachi looked gorgeous today as he did yesterday. The black hair were made in the low ponytail loosely hanging down Itachi's delicate back, the beauty had amazingly tight black jeans and a little kinky crimson shirt as much as he could see, he thought the shirt must enhance the beautiful eyes perfectly, but anyhow, when he was three steps away he smirked inwardly looking at the awfully pretty hair tie Itachi had neatly tied in the luxurious hair, it was black with crimson treads... really beautiful.

He already knew he will do it... consequences be damned!

No one but the sin and the angel would notice anyway, and he trusted Deidara to be quiet about it... and actually screw it all he just _had_ to do it!

So he did... passing Itachi his long pale fingers caught one end of the pretty hair tie and a slight pull made it come loose, he heard Itachi gasp and lift the pale arm but it was already too late he was already striding down the hallway never looking back with the pretty hair tie in his pocket

Selfish really, just because the next period he had with Itachi's group and now he would be able to watch the beauty with the hair loose, genius... he was simply that clever... he wondered though what Itachi made of his misbehaving and what the blonde commented on it, he wondered would the blonde tell Itachi that he had hots... didn't really matter. The beauty would realise it sooner or later anyway.

Back in the classroom and right before the Math would start he as usual sat in his chair now pretending that he was writing something in his journal as the students took their seats passing his desk, a usual the blonde charmingly greeted him, Hidan barked his greeting and when the beauty passed his desk he shivered at that satin voice.

"Orochimaru-sensei..." he looked up then just to see Itachi not looking at him and red in the face go for his seat... lovely loose hair!

He wondered how does the cute lovely Itachi see him... as a perverted older man or as Orochimaru-sama the respectful teacher or-...yeah he would like to know.

He stood up flicking his own dark hair behind his shoulder, he always kept his hair loose even though they weren't as beautiful as Itachi's, his were more like dirty black, Itachi's was stunningly silky and shiny... but anyway, he took the pile of papers from his desk noticing dozens of eyes on him including blue violet and black with crimson flickers.

"Just so you all know... your test results are simply terrible... pathetic! It's really sad how only two people seem to be able to use their brain..." he hissed out stalking between the desks putting the sheets with red marks on the students desks, he loved to rub it in...

When he was at the desk with the blonde and Hidan he gave the two a somewhat creepy smirk.

"Deidara-kun, well done! Hidan..." he leaned closer but didn't bother to make his voice lower. "I know he's cute but you really have to start paying some attention to studies as well!" he was surprised when Hidan blushed and didn't say anything, the other students giggled a bit but not too loudly.

Spitting his comments left and right he went for the last remaining student he hadn't paid any attention yet...

When he was standing right next to his beauty he placed the sheet with a big fat 'A' in front of Itachi, the Drop Dead Gorgeous didn't turn just sat there stiff as a statue. Without a word or praise he moved back at the front of the class and seriously he had to face the blackboard for no reason to hide his chuckle when the beauty actually pouted, that was simply the cutest thing he had ever seen. ...So Itachi was one who appreciated praises, he would keep that in mind.

As the lesson moved on he noted that Itachi was a major distraction, he simply couldn't keep his eyes off of the Gorgeous... no way and that Gorgeous was looking at him almost too intently... drinking up his each word but never raising the pale arm to answer questions or ask something.

...

After a whole week and three days had passed nothing had changed except that it was very rare now that his beauty was seen with the lovely hair in a ponytail, he had collected five hair ties and after that Itachi seemingly realised he won't stop stealing them. But otherwise Itachi kept blushing madly whenever he was present and the last time he had misbehaved with a black hair tie pulling it out with some skill already Itachi didn't even flinch.

Deidara, the blonde angel on a Monday morning had passed his desk grinning just as madly as Hidan and he was left chuckling for the whole period when the blonde leaned in to his ear _proudly_ stating 'I'm _limping_, un!'

Hidan was now often seen blankly looking at the wall and drooling or looking at the blonde and at those times Orochimaru didn't even as much as try to get Hidan's attention, he knew it's a lost case.

So everything was fine, except that he was denied what he wanted... he didn't act of course, if he would he was sure Itachi wouldn't resist him because the beauty really looked at him with something akin to adoration, but he didn't act... he maybe was a pervert but his carrier was at stake here. That however didn't change the fact that with each day he wanted more and more, imagined more and more... longed and craved...

It was Friday afternoon and he once more had the last period with the Gorgeous... he almost felt like slapping himself when he realised that he dreaded the weekend simply because he wouldn't get to see the pale perfection sitting nicely before his eyes, blushing for him and batting those dark long eyelashes.

He tapped his foot on the floor watching at his wrist watch, yep, five minutes and his classroom will start to fill with people and Itachi eventually. He was impatient...

And just for the record, the beauty really loved to be praised, whenever he did there was this little tiny small smile on the plump lips and Itachi's cheeks gained a lovely pinkish tone.

Too bad Itachi was perfect in all the subjects, he never had a reason to leave the beauty after the lessons to punish...

He flinched in his chair when the door opened and when he snapped his head to the side he felt his heart race up, Itachi first peaked in the classroom and then came in, interesting the beauty was supposed to be at English right now there was still few minutes till the period's end...

Itachi looked simply stunning as usual walking straight for where he was sitting, he stood up and his yellow eyes narrowed almost dangerously when he noticed the lovely hair weren't loose for him.

The beauty apparently stopped because of his look, so he stalked forward.

"A lovely surprise Itachi-chan..." he murmured closing in slowly, the pale cheeks turned pinkish, he knew it's because of the 'chan'. He could damn well see Itachi liked it... when he was barely one feet away he stalked behind the stiff creature hearing a gasp when he leaned in sniffing Itachi's scent.

He pulled back.

And then he pulled Itachi's black hair tie out watching the hair cascade down the delicate shoulders in a black shiny fan... he so wanted to entangle his fingers in the smooth looking tresses...

Itachi shivered and he standing behind the Gorgeous heard a sound of hard swallowing.

"Go and sit down Itachi-chan..." he hissed out and then watched the beauty with hungry eyes as the delicate body moved for its usual desk, Itachi's moves graceful yet nervous. He went along, how could he miss the opportunity if presented, even if those were just three minutes or so. He saw Itachi shiver when he stood behind Itachi and then leaned down till his mouth was inch away from the delicate ear hidden by black hair.

"You're a bit early Itachi-chan..." he whispered loving his effect on the Gorgeous, Itachi fidgeted and he could hear the beauty start to breathe heavier. As for himself it took him quite a lot to not touch...

"D-Did I disturb...you Orochimaru-sensei...?"

Itachi was simply lovely stuttering like that, he chuckled lowly disturbing the silky hair with his breath, causing Itachi to shiver again and yes he noticed it all, he noticed Itachi's thin fingers twitch nervously on the desk he noticed Itachi's breathing hitch when he was breathing on the lovely swan-like neck, he noticed the heat coming from the beauty.

"Not at all Itachi-chan, I'm rather pleased with your presence." As that was said Itachi visibly relaxed in the chair but still remained stiff, he had to smirk, once more... consequences... be damned!

He lift his hand and barely resisted from shivering himself when he caught the black hair and gently put them behind a delicate ear, the beauty though shivered sweetly and he saw Itachi's long black eyelashes flutter on the red cheeks as the beauty closed the alluring eyes.

Watching the perfect creature from aside he really was taken aback by the sheer beauty... he realised he was breathing his hot breath right on the red cheek and Itachi seemed unable to breathe for now.

"You're so young Itachi-chan..." he murmured allowing himself the delight to stroke the crimson and hot cheek with the back of his fingers lightly, very lightly, the shiver he felt run through Itachi was violent though. He definitely did not deserve someone like Itachi feeling so strongly for him, but don't get him wrong even if he didn't deserve it he would take it! "So young and so beautiful..." he finished his eyes narrowed slightly when Itachi fidgeted.

"I'm not-..." Itachi started and then gasped sharply when he put his index finger on the plump lips to silence the divinity.

"Ah, Shh Itachi-chan... don't disappoint your sensei by objecting!" as soon as he finished that sentence Itachi's plump lips closed under his finger, he knew Itachi wouldn't object, the power he had over this beauty was mind-numbing indeed but the truth was that Itachi most probably had more power over him generally.

"Orochimaru-sama, t-the students will be here soon..." he was surprised when Itachi saying that wrapped the thin fingers around his wrist and pulled it away from the plump lips.

He might as well ask it directly, right... to avoid false assumptions as such.

"Do you dislike my touches Itachi-kun...?"

Yes, he was a snaky bastard and he knew it, he smirked when Itachi shook the head in denial vigorously the beautiful eyes squinted shut, the pale fingers around his wrist tightened as if Itachi would try to prove that touching was good.

"N-no... I just don't want to... I don't want you to get in trouble Orochimaru-sensei..."

He smiled faintly using the moment when the beautiful eyes were still closed.

"Don't worry about me Itachi-chan... "his fingers entangled in the silky hair and he felt like growling and fisting them roughly, but he resisted and gently pulled on the tresses forcing Itachi to turn the flushed face to him.

He was not a god, therefore there was no way to resist a higher being like Itachi.

He swallowed the gasp Itachi let out when he closed his lips over the plump ones and then he used the gasp to push his tongue in Itachi's hot mouth loving the cute whimper Itachi emitted. His lips massaged Itachi's and his tongue met with the smaller one of the beauty's, Itachi leaned into him and he himself growled when a delicate hand laid on his jaw line just resting there as if to prevent him from moving away, Itachi's tongue however was shy when it started to push back on his, he loved that shyness and purity.

His hand in the raven hair tightened the grip as he deepened the kiss, his tongue nibbled and pushed and stroked and he felt his groin twitch when the beauty moaned softly, really softly but at the same time that soft moan was asking more of him. Itachi's sweetness was driving him crazy with lust.

Pulling back he sucked the plump lower lip between his where he sucked on it and put a little pressure with his teeth feeling the Gorgeous shiver and another soft sound was heard and then he slowly pulled back, opening his eyes and watching his flushed beauty. Itachi's eyes were still shut and the beauty was gasping for air shakily, that's when he heard the pandemonium behind the door, he stroked down the beautiful hair and wiped Itachi's lower lip with his thumb.

He was about to move back for his desk but...he noticed the bump in Itachi's surely too thigh jeans, he bit the inside of his cheek refusing to moan at the sight of Itachi fidgeting on the seat.

There was no way to hold back so he might as well stop trying, the noise outside the door was close but he had enough time to do the one last thing.

The risk paid off...He absolutely loved the shocked moan coming from Itachi when he leaned over Itachi's shoulder pressing his cheek against Itachi's hot one, he put his arm over Itachi's shoulder and his hand sneaked down Itachi's body laying on the hardened groin, the beauty jerked and the delicate hips bucked up one of Itachi's hands flying and grabbing his wrist firmly a gasp of 'sensei!' coming from the plump lips, he stroked not letting Itachi to say anything else, the beauty moaned softly and then squirmed he moved his lips on Itachi's ear as his palm kept stroking firmly.

"Don't be embarrassed Itachi-chan, I'm very pleased with your reaction..." he husked out giving the hardness one last stroke before he pulled his hand away earning a shy whimper. "...and you work the same way on me Itachi-chan..." he added and then it was time to move away from the divinity.

When he stiffly sat down at his desk he had just the time to look at Itachi smirking when Itachi with shaky fingers grabbed a book placing it on the lap.

The students started to flow in the class, well, he wasn't better down there so he moved his chair closer to his desk hiding his hard problem. But all and all the first actual contact with Itachi was definitely arousing beyond belief.

The blonde coming inside beamed the blue eyes at him and Itachi and then smirked at him somewhat devilishly.

It wasn't very easy to concentrate on the subject when his mind replayed the steaming kiss... Itachi wasn't better, the beauty was sitting there looking at him with the cheeks red all through the lesson and he was sure that formulas and Math is the last thing on Itachi's mind. Which was a good thing, really... it was his opportunity.

"Itachi-kun do you mind to answer my question?" he asked suddenly smirking when Itachi flinched and blinked owlishly.

"C-can you repeat the question Orochimaru-sama?" Itachi blurted out and he smirked evilly..._success_!

"Not paying attention Itachi-kun?" he cooed out almost too sweetly and then repeated his Math related question.

Itachi fidgeted on the seat and blushed at his previous comment, Orochimaru knew Itachi wasn't paying attention to anything he said the last half an hour and that's why the beauty shook the head in denial.

"I don't know Orochimaru-sama..."

Success...

"Well Itachi-kun feel free to stay after the period I'll explain in full detail!" he said and felt a jibe of electricity go through his spine when Itachi blushed hard after his words apparently understanding that he wasn't planning to explain anything Math related.

...

When the bell rung signalling the end of the lesson and the day he was sitting in his chair watching everyone leave the blonde passing him grinned and wished him to have fun to which he smirked.

when the room had cleared and his beauty was sitting in the chair stiffly not daring to look at him he stood up lazily walking for the door, he turned the key surely Itachi noticed, then he walked for the windows drawing the thick curtains leaving the classroom in pleasant half darkness and then he turned to his beauty, Itachi was breathing hard...

He went and sat down on his chair.

"Itachi-chan... come here!"

His own heart was starting to race watching his beauty stand up and uncertainly come to him, since Itachi was apparently too shy to look at him he slid his predatory eyes all over Itachi taking in the usual tight jeans the little black shirt and the metallic belt, the black sneakers and the lovely loose hair and the alluring red cheeks, Itachi was the perfect picture, a piece of art.

The beauty stopped standing one tiny step away from him his pale long fingers wrapped around Itachi's thin wrist and he gently pulled on it making Itachi step closer, but he of course being the perverted one of them didn't stop there he pulled Itachi in his lap hearing a loud gasp, watching the red face as Itachi shyly and nervously made himself comfortable bending the slender legs at each side of his hips, the slender legs pressing against him made him harden but then again Itachi's closeness did that anyway.

He was almost truly happy when Itachi's pale soft arms locked around his shoulders and only then the beauty dared to look in his eyes which he appreciated very much, his own hands more on instinct than anything else laid on Itachi's sides, the position in which he had Itachi right now was simply blowing his aroused mind!

The major turn-on though was the fact that Itachi liked it too, how did he know? Well, there was that little tiny smile on the plump lips the same he got whenever he praised his beauty about something.

"You seem to be a bit calmer with my presence now Itachi-chan..." he stated brushing the lovely hair behind Itachi's ear on one side, pleased when Itachi kept looking at him, pleased when he felt Itachi's fingers play with his hair.

"You said I shouldn't be embarrassed and I don't want to disappoint you in any way, Orochimaru-sama!"

His groin was twitching hearing those simple words. His perverted dominant mind liked it a lot!

The next moment he was claiming the sweet lips once more, sliding his demanding tongue in the hot mouth, playing with the wet muscle he found in there, the same muscle was pushing on his and his hands stroked Itachi's sides feeling the neat body, Itachi felt so soft and warm, he groaned in the lip-lock when his hands moved on Itachi's hips squeezing the slight curves, that's when Itachi made the soft moan just like before, he of course wasn't satisfied with that so his hands moved behind Itachi,

he was expecting Itachi to pull back from the kiss when his hands grabbed the delicate ass cheeks that's why he was ready and simply gave a grin as his hands squeezed the soft and tender cheeks harder, his grin though vanished and his breathing hitched when the delicate hips bucked forward Itachi was blushing the pretty face right off breathing heavily.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Itachi breathed out on his lips, the beautiful eyes were once more closed, he presumed Itachi was shy and as stated before he liked it a lot!

He pulled the shy creature closer still, till there was no real gap between them, he felt Itachi's hardness press right on his, the beauty moaned quietly and he himself emitted a low throaty growl to which Itachi shivered and tightened the pale arms around his neck.

There was no doubt Itachi wanted him and he wanted Itachi, but he would really prefer to do it somewhere safe, somewhere with bed, somewhere with necessary things, like lube, because he definitely wanted Itachi to feel as good as possible and he would crawl out of his skin just to please the beauty, just to make the beauty ask for more...

"Itachi-chan... do you trust me?"

"Yes Orochimaru-sama!"

Not a millisecond of hesitation.

"That's good... I know you realise we can't be seen together..." he said and waited till Itachi nodded. "...and correct me if I'm wrong but you don't care that what we're doing now is...wrong and illegal... at least for me..." Itachi nodded and even as much as whispered 'don't care'. He gave the beauty a smile. "...Itachi, would you be sorely missed at home tonight?"

He held his breath and prayed to all the deities that he didn't believe in that Itachi would agree to go with him.

The beauty shook his head in denial and clutched at his shoulders, the pretty face clearly begging him to ravish the body on his lap.

"Alright Itachi-chan, then you're coming with me!" and that wasn't even a question. "Go outside as you usually do and then wait me just around the corner I shall pick you up in five minutes."

"Yes sensei..." Itachi breathed out already getting off of his lap, he grabbed the slim hips in a steely grip hearing a sharp gasp and then a low moan at his roughness, he smirked inwardly if the beauty likes it rough they both are in for a long and pleasurable night. His hands went around Itachi where he grabbed on the soft ass cheeks roughly and rocked his beauty on himself letting Itachi feel the big hard and thick erection he was sporting, he absolutely loved the way Itachi's mouth parted feeling it, loving the way Itachi whimpered and dug the fingers in his shoulders.

"Don't change your mind on the way Itachi-chan." He breathed out already too hard and too needy himself, he was sure Itachi is having it a lot worse. The beauty mumbled out that he won't.

Itachi was off of his lap and out of the door in a heartbeat.

...

_AN: thank you for reading... now click on the 'review this chapter'! *glares*_

_Mettlei._


	4. Chapter 4

_Warnings: Yaoi...AU. OOC._

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters._

_Pairings: Orochimaru _ Itachi..._

_AN: it gets rather detailed..._

_AN: I got very doubtful with publishing this story otherwise it wouldn't have taken so long...people can be rather mean on this site but I'm glad there's few extremely nice though:) thank you for the reviews and enjoy the last chapter!_

...

It took for him ten seconds to collect his belongings and then he was standing at the door impatiently waiting for some time to pass before he hurried outside and into his car, turning around the corner he couldn't resist a smile seeing the beauty stand and wait for him looking all impatient. He stopped the car watching Itachi get in with the cheeks still somewhat pinkish.

He started to drive for his house, trying not to speed, or at least not too much.

It wouldn't be wise to wait for Itachi to say something or start a conversation, the beauty was too shy for that, but that's why he was the older one and the perverted one. He glanced at Itachi letting his devilish grin appear on his features when he turned back to face the road, funny how Itachi was watching him all the time...watching him hungrily.

"Itachi-chan, I'm not flattering myself when I think that this is not how you usually act with your teachers or with another older man?"

He was being mean and he was being naughty, he heard Itachi gasp pretty much in a 'how dare you' way.

"No you're not, sensei..."

His grin grew, he tried to stop it in case Itachi would realise that he's a creep but couldn't, he felt too good.

"In case you're wondering Itachi-chan but you're simply shy to ask then, no I'm not acting the way I act with you with any other student..." with the corner of his eye he saw Itachi turn to face the road with that little smile on the plump lips.

When he pulled the car in his garage and got out Itachi followed in a heartbeat, he motioned for the raven haired beauty and they walked alongside for the house where he unlocked the door led Itachi inside.

He earned himself a squeak that he enjoyed a lot when he lifted the lean body on his hips to straddle him, the pale arms wrapped around his neck and Itachi's mouth stayed parted from surprise Itachi held eye contact with him even though their faces were terribly close, intimately close.

"Now Itachi-chan... I know what I want, but do you?"

"I know what I want Orochimaru-sama!"

He was already carrying the precious being for his bedroom managing to turn the light in his room somewhere around the semidarkness not too bright and not too dark, he wanted to see.

"What do you want Itachi-chan?" he asked huskily brushing his lips against the plump ones.

"You."

He seriously didn't deserve this adoration, he realised it, but god damn it how he liked it.

Itachi's big and in this light almost black eyes stayed on his yellow ones as the delicate back connected with the crimson coloured satin bed coverings, he was still between the slender legs as he laid on top shivering at the feeling.

His hand lied on Itachi's chest firmly as he stroked it feeling the soft skin, Itachi seemed to be quite responsive the lean body arched slightly under his touch and he loving it pressed his hungry mouth on Itachi's, just to make it so much better he showed his true-self, his tongue pushed and demanded, his moves confident and demanding, Itachi gave out the already familiar soft moan and then another louder one when he grinded his hips down and into Itachi's crotch firmly feeling it harden.

Itachi's hands entangled in his hair pulling him deeper and since it was exactly what he wanted he groaned and deepened the kiss exploring the hot and wet mouth fully before he pulled away observing the divinity on his bed, under him, breathing hard and looking at him with the dark eyes half lidded. His own breathing wasn't entirely steady either and his own crotch was becoming hard at the speed of light.

He was being impatient when his long fingers sneaked to Itachi's shirt buttons and he started to undo them one by one kissing each patch of pale skin his actions revealed for him, listening to his beauty's breathing change, get heavier and shallower, feeling each shiver and enjoying the way the perfect lean body arched into his touches. When he popped open the last button and his hot tongue traced the little cute belly button Itachi emitted the little soft whimper-like moan, he responded with an animalistic growl.

Itachi's skin was so soft and tender, smooth and flawless. He pulled the shirt to the sides moving back up to the chest feeling Itachi's fingers once more tangle in his hair when he closed his mouth around one of the rosy little nubs, he applied suction and the beauty arched and moaned louder than previously making him suck harder till the little nipple was hard in his mouth, that's when he played his teeth on it earning himself a shiver and a moan Itachi's fingers twitching in his hair.

"Orochimaru-sama..."

He really loved how breathless Itachi sounded saying his name he moved for the twin nub treating that one the same way if only a bit rougher, the beauty though didn't mind, he groaned when Itachi at his rough sucking bucked the delicate hips up and he felt the beauty is hard for him and because of him, it was a damn good feeling. his mouth left the hard nub and he dived in the swan-like neck lavishing hot open mouthed kisses on the flawless skin, nipping and teasing, worrying it with his teeth time to time and whenever he did the pale body under him arched and Itachi emitted one of his sweet sounds, the sounds whatever they were, a moan, whimper, hitch in a breath, all of them went straight for his groin in the form of blood, there was too much blood by the time when he got back to the plump lips engaging them in another lip-lock this one harsher, more passionate with more need in it, coming both from him and Itachi.

Kneeling up and pushing his arms under Itachi's back he pulled the beauty to sit up, he pulled the little black shirt off of Itachi admiring the flawless body the beauty before him and comparing to him was delicate in the most perfect way that there was.

A grunt came from his throat when the perfection before him put the delicate hands on his jacket tugging on it, smirking he leaned behind himself while Itachi started to undo his shirt buttons rashly he was pulling Itachi's black sneakers off and throwing them off of the bed with the socks following.

when he had struggled his own shoes and socks off Itachi had managed to undo his shirt since he had never did up his jacket, he made no show to shrug out of his upper clothing his breath though hitched when the almost black eyes were scanning his chest, his arms, his trim stomach, he let the beauty watch, he after all did the same and then he groaned again when the pale hands started to roam his upper body starting with the biceps and ending with his 'v' at his hips that's where Itachi blushed hard and looked into his eyes as if asking is he allowed to go further.

He smiled and pushed on Itachi's chest making the beauty lay back down he nudged Itachi's slender legs wider apart pressing his mouth on Itachi's parted one he gave a firm stroke to the hard bulge in the tight jeans and when Itachi arched and bucked pushing the hardness against his hand roughly he stroked it roughly earning himself a loud needy moan, he swallowed that moan down growling and pushing his tongue on Itachi's demandingly he bit down on the lower lip hard enough to hear a soft yelp ,Itachi's bent legs pressed against his sides then parted wider, he loved every reaction he was able to coax out.

"Orochimaru-sama..." Itachi almost whined out when he parted from the sweet mouth, the beauty's hands behind his neck were pulling him closer and he looking down at his willing prey grinned, he got Itachi needy and lusty and he absolutely loved the sight under him, the flushed red cheeks the plump kiss swollen lips parted gasping for air hungrily and the stunning eyes lidded and anticipating.

He kneeled up once more smiling when Itachi whined loosing the body contact for a short while till he put his hands on Itachi's belt, his predator-like eyes watched Itachi's cheeks flare up and he also noticed Itachi's hands sort of jerk as if wanting to stop him, he was sure it was just the shyness nothing more.

"Don't be shy Itachi-chan I already told you and I'll keep saying it... you're beautiful... perfect... I mean it!" he had no problems to look in the beauty's eyes while he said it, it was all true and when Itachi smiled that little smile he moved his green eyes to Itachi's crotch and undid the belt with sure moves with the jean button and fly following, then he looked back up to Itachi's face as he yanked the clothing off of the perfect body along with the boxers, yes, he was impatient and Itachi of course emitted a cute squeak for being exposed so early, this time he didn't really pay attention his eyes were glued on Itachi's lower body, roaming the pale skin, the slender legs bent, parted for him, the black pubic hair with the proudly standing and leaking erection, the slightly curved hips the quivering abdomen as he traced it with his fingers gently, Itachi really was perfect and beautiful all through.

He laid back over the beauty having the lean body absolutely naked under him urged him to lose his own pants as soon as possible, when his lips were lightly brushing on Itachi's feeling the hot breaths he whispered huskily. "You really don't have a reason to be shy, you have a reason to be _smug_ Itachi-chan..." for an answer Itachi moaned on his lips and bucked the hips up grinding the naked hardness against his clothed one and then his beauty growled not overly in a satisfied way, he even pushed himself up a bit to look into Itachi's flushed face.

"I-I want to feel you naked Orochimaru-sama..." it was said lowly and barely in a whisper as if Itachi would be afraid to ask, as if afraid that he might think badly of the request...

"Glad that you do, they're really uncomfortable by now..." he chuckled out getting out of the bed smoothly he used the moment to get the lube from the drawer noticing the obsidian lidded eyes watch his every move, when he threw the tube on the bed he standing by the bed put his hands on his leather belt undoing it while looking at Itachi who was chewing on the plump lower lip watching his hands _intently_, it almost made _him_ feel shy.

He got out of his pants kicking them aside and then he froze when Itachi sat up and manoeuvred on the edge of the bed sitting there absolutely naked, putting the pale hands on his hips and pulling him closer till the flushed face was hair away from his brief covered erection which was forming a tent, a massive tent. He hissed pleasurably when Itachi stroked him up and down lightly Itachi was looking up at him the big eyes begging.

"Orochimaru-sama I want to please you, I want to make you feel good..."

His hips bucked forward harshly at the words betraying that he would very much like for Itachi to do just that. he growled lowly when Itachi still looking up at him waiting for his answer stroked harder and leaned in till the parted lips laid right on his erections tip and through his thin briefs he felt Itachi's hot wet tongue press on his tip, to put it nicely, he was _crazed_!

His betraying hips bucked again and he failed to keep in a throaty moan when the perfection averting the now lidded eyes on his crotch moaned softly curling the delicate fingers in the briefs and pulled them down to his knees freeing his thick arousal, it stood proudly at attention right before Itachi's flushed face and he couldn't even utter a word he could only watch Itachi as Itachi watched his man-pride the beauty literally _grabbed_ it and he growled himself when the beauty growled squeezing his length firmly as if to feel its girth. His breathing came in explosive gasps as he looked down, his hips bucked again when Itachi looked up at him and licked the plump lips teasingly.

"It's really big Orochimaru-sama..."

Hearing that he put his hand into Itachi's hair curling his fingers in them, he felt his body start to shake.

"Orochimaru-sama, let me taste it..."

That's when he smirked openly, he and Itachi matched. He and Itachi _matched perfectly_.

"Yes Itachi-chan..." when Itachi leaned in he tightened his grip in the silky hair holding Itachi in place which caused the big almost black eyes to look up at him.

"Stick your tongue out!" he demanded huskily and shivered when Itachi moaning softly did as told poking the little pink and shining wet muscle out and then lapped at the head when he grabbing his cock at the base played it over that wet tongue and when the beauty popped the tongue back in the hot mouth seemingly rolling it around he rubbed the tip on the plump lips leaving his pre-come on them for it to be licked off by Itachi moments later.

"Like it Itachi-chan?" he breathed out wanting to confirm their match.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama, I want more!"

They were the perfect match... with him being the master and Itachi being the submissive willing slave.

Hissing in ecstasy he yanked on the silky hair not overly roughly but not gently either. "Open your mouth." When Itachi complied moaning at his treatment he pushed his shaft in the hot mouth, the tip only, he felt Itachi's tongue lap at him and roll around lively, he pulled out just to guide it back inside pushing it against the inside of Itachi's cheek watching his actions with hungry eyes and shivering at the feeling of the hot mouth.

Not able to resist he pushed himself deeper and deeper still, till he was in the hot mouth half way and Itachi moaned trying to lean forward to take him deeper.

"Suck..." he ordered and moaned lowly when the plump lips stretching wrapped around his length and Itachi's cheeks hollowed as the beauty started to suck him that's when he started to push and pull Itachi on his length at his own pace which got faster with each time and with each time he pushed Itachi farther on himself till he was buried in the amazing heat and sucked on roughly, till he couldn't stop his moans pouring out of his mouth and whenever he failed to keep a moan in Itachi moaned in return, he thought his beauty loved the reactions he was causing.

"That's good Itachi-chan... mh very good..." he breathed out looking down watching his big length disappear in the wet mouth almost all the way, watching the incredulously long and beautiful black eyelashes flutter on crimson hollowing cheeks as Itachi kept eating at him creating squishy sounds and sounds of sucking they only completed the already perfect scene and the perfect feeling.

His praise wasn't ignored, he felt the suction get harder and the beauty moaned loudly on his length causing him to squirm in pleasure and wish he had at least a wall behind himself on which to support his weight, growling he pulled the beauty away once more grabbing his cock at the base he rubbed the tip on the crimson cheeks never stopping his animalistic growl when his beauty looked up to him while he left shiny trails of his pre-come on the red cheeks and the parted lips, from the lips Itachi though licked it off swallowing it down hungrily and then Itachi stuck the pink tongue out asking for more he pressed the leaking tip on the pink tongue and then pushed his length deep into Itachi's mouth having to use force to keep Itachi's head in place. Itachi's hands on his hips twitched the fingernails digging in his skin and even though he realised that it probably was too far and too much, he kept Itachi down on his length not able to express how he liked the sight presented.

"Swallow!" he ordered and his knees bucked a bit when Itachi growling swallowed and then whined most probably begging for oxygen, he pulled Itachi away popping his big length out of the hot mouth watching the string of drool and his pre-come join the tip with Itachi's lips, the beauty opening the eyes half way licked the liquid away and when he didn't act and just kept watching the perfection Itachi looked up at him, he long since didn't know how to draw a proper breath, that only intensified when a hot tongue licked starting from the head of his leaking arousal, down to the base where the beauty sucked on it roughly and then the hot mouth moved for his sacks giving them light licks and then he moaned rather loudly when the perfect being popped one in the hot mouth playing the wet soft tongue on it. He could only observe with lust hazed eyes and he could only draw small circles on Itachi's scalp with his fingers as he watched Itachi worshiping his manhood.

"Itachi-chan, get up!" he mumbled out leaning down and pulling Itachi up ignoring the big eyes looking at him worriedly as if asking did he disliked something. He crushed his lips on the wet plump ones pushing his tongue in the mouth tasting a bit of himself and maybe trying to get himself away from the peak that almost took him over just few seconds ago.

He pushed Itachi back on the bed so Itachi was laying on the crimson pillows, pulling away from the kiss he shivered Itachi looked so sexy with the long black hair sprayed around the crimson bed and Itachi's pale skin stood out so perfectly, the red marks he had left on Itachi's collar bones and neck, they stood out on the otherwise unblemished skin so sexually perfect.

"Are you satisfied with me, Orochimaru-sama...?" Itachi mumbled out and he grinned pushing his bent leg between Itachi's slender ones, Itachi kept blushing... all through this the beauty never lost the redness on those lovely cheeks, the beauty gasped when his leg put a little pressure on Itachi's hardness and the soft sacks under it, the fact that the beauty was still rock hard just proved that there was no silly act in Itachi's behaviour.

"Yes, Itachi-chan very much so... but praising won't be enough, a reward might be..." he husked out giving his beauty a naughty look as he moved lower on the perfect body. Itachi of course understood where he's headed.

"O-Orochimaru...s-sama..."

"Shh, all I want from you now is for you to relax and enjoy, nothing more!"

When he saw the beauty nod he settled comfortably between the slender bent legs by laying down and pushing his arms around Itachi's legs with his hands grabbing the slightly curved hips to hold his beauty in place.

He poked his own long tongue out and lapped at the tip smirking slightly at Itachi's shocked sharp moan which increased in volume as he rolled his tongue around the swollen head and then he himself growled when he rolled his tongue in his mouth to taste his Gorgeous. Yes, he liked everything about this lovely male being on his bed.

He engulfed the hard erection in his mouth deeply and then sucked loving the gasps and loud moans, loving the way the pale body arched and writhed, he bobbed his head up and down and when he was sure he won't gag he moved his hands under Itachi on the soft ass cheeks where he squeezed them and kneaded, as soon as his hands started that action the sweet moans turned into loud mewls and he knew his beauty isn't very far from the peak simply because he was sure Itachi had never been pleasured in this way, he was sure his lovely gorgeous beauty hadn't let anyone close enough to do these kind of things.

He growled pretty much like an animal when he swallowed on the length, Itachi emitting explosive gasps curled the long fingers in his hair, the slender legs lifted from the bed laying nicely on his shoulders with his beauty's heels pressing firmly on his back trying to push him further on the organ in his mouth even though he had engulfed it to the hilt with his tongue rubbing on the pulsating vein on the underside, he glanced up satisfied to see Itachi arch and squirm with the plump reddened lips parted letting out loud cries of pleasure the cheeks red as red can get, he pulled back and sucked just the tip in his mouth rolling his tongue around it vigorously, his hands squeezed the soft globes with his middle fingers sneaking between the lovely cheeks, he pressed his fingers firmly on the wrinkled hole he found there, that's when the beauty in his mercy jerked and the pale hands in his hair pushed him down.

"O-Orochi-maru-sa-ma... I'm...ahh... I..."

He knew what Itachi is trying to say, he could tell by the way he felt Itachi's body shaking and by the way the little opening which he was constantly massaging with his two fingers was twitching as Itachi's lower muscles tensed, he could tell by the way Itachi's abdomen flexed by the way the heels on his back dug in, by the way the perfect body went rigid when he sucked hard and bobbed his head fast taking Itachi's length as deep as it could go the perfect body went rigid he pulled back sucking the tip in his mouth while he observed his beauty's orgasm, the hot seed filling his mouth.

"Orochimaru... sama... ohhh..."

Itachi came beautifully and he made sure he had swallowed down every drop of the liquid youth and purity, claiming every perfect drop, his tongue gave strong cleaning licks and when the Itachi went somewhat limp on the bed he chuckled sweetly unhooking Itachi's legs from his shoulders and moved up to face level with the Perfection staying between the bent and now limp legs, he felt good there... almost too good.

His face was close to the red one, actually he was sure there was some red toned colouring on his own face by now, not that it mattered, when Itachi's beautiful eyes opened in slits watching him the beauty mumbled something he couldn't quite catch but he did catch a word 'good' so it was good... he smiled stroking the red cheek with his thumb.

"Kiss me now Itachi-chan... taste yourself." He husked out moaning out when Itachi lift the head from the pillow instantly and the plump lips pressed on his he opened his mouth waiting for Itachi's tongue and he could only praise his beauty with a soft growl when the wet tongue slid in his mouth lapping at his tongue softly he personally thought that they have to move on to the good part otherwise he might ruin it all by randomly spurting off... the fact that the beauty was getting hard rapidly again convinced him, he grinded his erection against Itachi's hard letting the beauty know exactly how hard hot thick big and damn _needy_ he was right now, Itachi moaned lowly and loudly grabbing and clutching at his back pulling him as close as humanly possible.

Breathless he pulled away keeping their lips hair away.

"Itachi-chan, I want you on all fours with your lovely ass sticking up for me!"

The blush those husk words earned him was incredulous, the beauty gasped and the blackish eyes still half lidded locked with his own lidded yellow ones, he smirked his naughty smirk, but you know, if Itachi was about to carry on this bizarre and illegal relationship, he better get used to it, there was no denying that right now he was going nicely and easy on his lovely just because it was their first time and it was Itachi's first time as such, but... that would change with time...

Itachi made and interesting noise, he wasn't all that sure but he thought that's how human purring sounds and the luscious lips were curled into that little tiny smile, which absolutely made his heart flutter nervously in his chest, flutter with affection.

"However you want me Orochimaru-sama!" Itachi whispered pushing on his chest he pushed himself on his knees breathing heavily observing his Gorgeous turn around for him getting on all fours his green eyes for the first time actually saw the lovely backside and he liked it...a lot...

He growled scooting closer as his hands grabbing, squeezing, enjoying the tender flesh, god, it was perfect, just so squeezable and just fleshy enough for his fantasies to be fulfilled.

So delicate and so pure, two perfect ass cheeks and a little purely pink pucker in between those cheeks with two soft sacs hanging between the slender creamy legs and a hard angry pulsating erection presenting itself proudly, the sight made him drool and it made him want to just grab his cock and cum all over the little backside.

"Mh Itachi-chan... such a lovely perfect ass!" he groaned out spanking the soft cheeks with both hands grabbing on them afterwards and kneaded roughly watching the paleness turn red from his mild abuse, Itachi moaned at his words the delicate ass pushing back.

Okay, this was such an overload to his already too aroused mind, he couldn't control a single sound anymore he was grunting and growling lustfully at each touch and he simply was too impatient.

He moved closer and nudged on Itachi's arms making the beauty support himself on the elbows instead of hands.

"Now spread your legs wide for me..." Itachi complied spreading the silky legs wide till the hard leaking erection was rubbing on the sheets lightly.

Kneeling behind his beauty his eyes scanned the bed and when he located the lube his eyes fell back on the little pink pucker that twitched for him when he rubbed his thumb on it gently and then harder.

"Mhh Itachi-chan... so lovely." He husked out now rubbing both his thumbs on the pretty little hole, till the same thumbs moved and spread the ass cheeks roughly leaning down he pressed his wet tongue firmly on the opening, groaning when Itachi gasped and the little pucker twitched under his tongue.

A low throaty moan came from Itachi as he rubbed his tongue firmly on the pink skin wetting it and giving some forbidden pleasure, the tip of his tongue pressed on the centre and Itachi's breathing came in explosive gasps, smirking he closed his mouth over the wrinkled skin and sucked on it harshly, loving the shocked moans and the way Itachi writhed and the way the lovely backside pushed back.

He pulled away slightly watching the pretty hole now wet and shining and maybe a bit reddened from his sucking, he moaned sticking his tongue out again and playing it over the pucker pressing on the centre again, smirking his devils smirk when Itachi pushed back on his tongue, well, Itachi's body surely was responsive to pleasure and he himself took great pleasure of that fact.

"Mh Itachi-chan... you're so delicious all through..." he commented giving a harsh spank to Itachi's backside.

"It feels good Orochimaru-sama... everything you do... so good..."

He smiled truthfully, for a bit longer than a millisecond there he wished his beauty wouldn't be an innocent, for selfish reasons really, it was simple, if the beauty would have been with another male he would understand that other man wouldn't be as half as good as he was, wouldn't worship the perfect body like it deserved to be worshipped, and besides age after all comes with experience, no snotty teenager could ever pleasure Itachi properly. Yes, he was _that_ arrogant.

"That's just the beginning baby..." he cooed out feeling Itachi shiver, he used the moment to lean down and plunge his tongue in the pink pucker groaning at the tightness and his hands grabbed Itachi's hips in a steel grip, the beauty kind of yelped and then moaned in an unbelieving way as he wriggled his hot wet tongue in the little taint lapping at the tight walls wetting them and loving the way Itachi seemingly couldn't stop shivering, moans of 'ohh' starting to pour from Itachi's mouth as he started to thrust his tongue in the forbidden hole roughly and all the way till his nose pressed into the ass crack where he nuzzled his face wriggling his tongue further inside. Itachi's backside pushed back on him and then Itachi moaned in a whiny way wriggling on his face.

"Ohh Orochimaru-s-sama... ahhh...mmh"

He loved his baby sounding so needy and wanting, it made him pull Itachi's backside on his face with force ravishing the perfect ass with his tongue roughly till he heard the beauty mewl and choke on the moans, pulling back and gasping for air he watched the little taint twitch needy for his attention Itachi whimpered and squirmed the backside wriggling for him suggestively.

It wasn't like he was able to hold back for much longer either... he grabbed the tube of lube rashly opening it and squirting it on his fingers just to spread it out evenly and throughout while Itachi was peaking over the pale shoulder with lidded eyes.

"Here might come some uncomfortable feelings Itachi-chan... you're ready?" he asked maybe a bit too breathlessly than he would like, but there was no helping, he was so hard and so needy.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama... I'm so hard, I want it so badly!"

He smiled, it would be a disappointment if that wouldn't be so, Itachi saying it only made it so much better, he slid the first finger into the pink opening easily with the help of lube and his previous activities and with the help of his thin but long fingers, he however didn't stop till his finger was buried to his knuckle, that's when he wriggled it around shivering at the snug channel constricting around his digit, his other hand was stroking Itachi's flawless back and the hips as he added the second digit shortly watching his fingers as he did, the pink opening stretching around his fingers were such a turn on for him, his breathing coming shallowly and raggedly, Itachi's turning the same when his two fingers started the quest of stretching, scissoring gently and then rougher when Itachi moaned softly and pushed back on his fingers urging him on and since his beauty didn't seem in pain he leaned down scrapping his teeth on the soft and red globes moaning when he closed his eyes and concentrated on his fingers, feeling the heat around them and the tightness.

"Itachi-chan... so tight, so hot, I'm going to feel so good in you..." he murmured barely controlling his words, he added the last finger having to push hard to get it inside along with the other two, thrusting his fingers getting just a bit deeper with each time.

he pulled his face away from the lovely cheek he was sucking and biting on for the last minute and he watched his three fingers, the pink pucker stretching around them shining wet and so welcoming for more, when he had stretched the tightness enough to push his three fingers in and pull them out rhythmically he leaned over the lovely sight and let his drool slide out of his mouth and unto his fingers working the saliva into the pretty hole wetting it further for more sounds to be born.

he started to push his fingers rougher, listening intently to Itachi's reactions. The reactions were lovely his beauty started to moan sweetly and once started the moans only got louder and more demanding with each move he finally allowed himself to push his fingers in the still tight hole with force and roughly, he shivered when Itachi whined and mewled.

"Orochimaru-sama... ahhh..." the need in Itachi's voice was making him smirk ,self satisfied he grabbed on Itachi's hip roughly starting to show his digits into the beauty roughly fast and deep, finger-fucking the delicious little hole .

Itachi mewling loudly or more like growling crushed with the chest on the sheets leaving the ass in the air, he watched Itachi's fingers clench on the sheets and he watched Itachi push himself back on his fingers roughly never stopping the loud cries of pleasure.

"Orochimaru! Orochimaru-sama... oh god..." Itachi's lovely voice shook when he pumped his fingers fiercely and with force loving the wet squishy sounds, loving the way Itachi writhed and moaned desperately.

"Please... please, Orochimaru-sama..."

Smiling an ecstatic smile he spanked Itachi hard earning himself a louder mewl, he thought he stretched his beauty enough for his engorged man-flesh, and since Itachi so nicely asked he pulled his fingers out using the same wet digits to cover his erection with the liquid, his body long since shaking with need and anticipation.

"Mh Itachi-chan, baby you're begging so well... and I'm so ready to claim your perfect body..." he murmured as Itachi kept moaning softly and once more was looking over the pale shoulder, the blackish eyes on his arousal.

"Turn to me Itachi-chan, I'll be watching your face while fucking you!" he announced loving how after all their actions Itachi still managed a hot blush turning around and spreading the smooth pale legs for him, he didn't hesitate, he got between those legs and leaned over his beauty diving in a flaming kiss where he pushed with his tongue roughly and growled in the hot mouth.

His hand sneaked between their sweat slickened bodies and he aligned his tip with the twitching entrance breathing heavily unto Itachi's parted lips.

"Tell me you want me Itachi..." he husked out with no hint of an order in his breathless words Itachi's arms wrapped around his neck tightly and Itachi's big black eyes sparkled up with crimson flickers.

"I do, Orochimaru-sama... I want you... I want to be yours!"

And he so wanted Itachi to be his.

His hips pushed forward he moaned loudly not caring how he sounded when the big tip pressed and pushed till the thigh muscles gave in letting him into the snug channel, that's when he stopped clenching his jaw not to push deeper straight away, Itachi shaking under him dug the nails in his back furiously and Itachi's head fell back on the pillow with the mouth parted Itachi's eyes half lidded focused to nothing the slender legs pulling him inside, he presumed that Itachi was alright, he did prepare quite well after all so he started to push his hips forward again, he grabbed on Itachi's delicate hip not able to stop now.

"Itachi..." he moaned out his hips jerking forward roughly sheathing himself inside of his beauty, Itachiyelped loudly and lift the head off the pillows, he felt teeth dig into his shoulder but it was fine, he welcomed the pain as he stilled completely pressing his forehead on Itachi's shoulder breathing hard and trying to shut up the voice in his head that yelled at him to pound in hard and fast.

"O-Orochimaru-sama... so big... it's so...too big..."

He groaned in the crook of Itachi's neck, the beauty shouldn't say such flattering things in moments when he had to chew his tongue to stop himself from moving. He though felt Itachi is relaxing slowly, the fingers weren't digging in his skin anymore and Itachi's legs relaxed and the gentle fingers now played with his hair, he pushed himself up to look in the pretty face. oh dear, Itachi's cheeks were crimson and Itachi was looking back at him with the blackish eyes shining, Itachi was looking at him with adoration and he was ready to bet that he was mirroring the look with his own eyes.

His hands stroked all the way down from Itachi's chest over the quivering abdomen and unto the delicate hip then he grabbed on it as he pulled himself out few inches just to push back inside slowly never breaking the eye contact. Itachi didn't show or didn't feel pain, Itachi was simply watching him as he started to move in and out.

He was ready to repeat the shallow slow thrusts as long as necessary ignoring his own needs. That's why he let the satisfied smirk out when Itachi's lips parted in a pleasured way after some while, Itachi's hands on his back were stroking his muscles and Itachi's legs were now pulling him inside on each thrust. And when his beauty let out the first low and soft moan he dived down clashing their parted mouths together, coaxing a louder moan from Itachi as he pushed his long tongue into Itachi's mouth, his hips moving harder and faster. Itachi broke the kiss throwing the head back on the pillow moaning, the slender legs pulled him inside roughly making him growl.

"Oh Orochimaru-sama... it feels good... you feel good..." Itachi moaned out praising him for a change and yes, he liked it very much.

He loved everything of Itachi even the low whiny whimper he earned when he kneeled up and his hips stopped for a moment while he perched Itachi's lean legs on his arms and grabbed on slim hips lifting the little backside up pulling it on his length as he shoved himself inside hard at the same time.

Itachi's mouth let out a loud shocked moan-like scream, the thin fingers grabbed on sheets pulling them mercilessly as the little delicate backside tried to wriggle on his length. he knew he hit the sweet spot inside Itachi and he loved the reaction, the _surprised_ reaction.

"Oh, oh Orochimaru-sama... ahhh... that's... ahh... move... please move... do it _again_!" Itachi moaned out pleadingly with the big blackish eyes begging and Itachi's lean perfect body writhing and squirming in his mercy.

He did as told, smiling his ecstatic smile when he once more kept Itachi's hips on himself firmly observing the pale body convulsing at the pleasure, enjoying the way Itachi tried his best to wriggle on his huge length which was buried completely. Most of all he enjoyed the loud almost scream-like moans coming from the Divinity when he started to bang in hard hitting the prostate with each thrust, pulling Itachi on himself with force till his thighs slapped on Itachi's ass with sounds. Till he heard the lovely squishy sounds his length produced penetrating the delicious tightness. Till he heard Itachi moan and mewl nonstop.

"Feels good Itachi-chan... you like it rough baby?"

"Yes, yes... ahh yess, I do... l-love it...Orochimaru-sama!"

Good, because he loved it too.

he shifted their positions grabbing on Itachi's legs closing them and bending them pressing the knees against Itachi's chest, the little backside lifted into the air for him, his hips snapping forward hard his lusty eyes watching his length disappear in the pink hole watching the little backside visibly stretch each time when his thick length was impaled deeply. Watching Itachi's little perfect toes curl at each deep shove and then he watched Itachi's dazed face. with the lean body jerking with his rough moves, the pretty face was flushed red and sweaty, the big eyes lidded and hazed, unfocused, a nice shiny string of drool sliding down Itachi's cheek as the beauty kept moaning and kept pulling on the sheets.

His possessive nature kicked in, he be _damned_ if anyone else ever sees this sight!

His moves only roughened and his growling increased in volume as he supporting the bent legs with one hand spanked the red ass cheek earning a louder mewl from the beauty.

"So good... so good... Orochimaru-sama!" Itachi chanted as he kept beating the perfect ass all through and damn, he enjoyed this sex like he had never enjoyed sex before. Itachi's dazed eyes focused on him hungrily, affectionately, admiringly.

"Orochimaru-sa-ma... I'm so close... please..."

And since he was 'so close' from the very _beginning_ he grunted an agreement instantly and spread the slender legs getting back between them and lied over Itachi wrapping his long fingers around Itachi's hard wet erection starting to pump it roughly. His mouth collided with Itachi's even if the kiss he managed was sloppy and all tongue filled with moans and growls.

"Itachi-chan..." he breathed or growled out when he pulled away from the sweet mouth never stopping his hips from slamming into Itachi hard rocking both their bodies, he wasn't all that sure Itachi heard or pay attention, the legs around him were pulling him inside hard, the hands clutching at his shoulders for the dear life it would seem.

"You're mine Itachi... all mine!" he wasn't all that sure Itachi heard him because Itachi choose that exact moment cum.

"I-I'm yours... yours Orochimaru-sama!" the beauty mewled out when the hot liquid started to spurt between them on his stomach and his hand some getting on Itachi's chest as well, the lithe body convulsing with the hips bucking madly into his hand and back on his arousal. And only when he was sure that the jets of Itachi's juices have stopped he moved the arms under Itachi's back kind of hugging the beauty, and only then he let himself go, growling Itachi's name possessively and pleasurably, his heart beating furiously as his own hot essence filled Itachi.

he felt Itachi's hands stroke his back as he watching the blackish big satisfied eyes rode out his orgasm fully, feeling his seed gush out while he was still moving in there now lazily till his movements died down and he went limp crushing on the delicate chest below pressing his face into the swan-like neck breathing harshly, not even trying to move a muscle, waiting for his vision to turn back to normal again and waiting for his breathing to calm a bit.

Itachi under him was breathing just as heavily as himself and he could hear the beauty moan softly and faintly in the back of the throat, it made him smile weakly and kiss the soft sweaty neck.

When his breathing calmed and he felt like maybe he could manage few simple movements he pushed up on his arms and pulled his softened length out of Itachi wincing at the wet cold feeling outside, the beauty though seemed uncaring only closed the beautiful legs when he moved unto Itachi's side laying down on his back and pulled the divinity close by the arm till Itachi got the hint and scooted to him turning to lay on the side, the sweaty cheek laid on his sweaty chest.

"Itachi-chan?"

"Mmm?"

He grinned about the tired sound and the careless way Itachi forgot to add his name and the 'sama' like Itachi usually would.

"Do you feel alright?"

Itachi hummed. "I feel better than that... couldn't come up with the right word right now, Orochimaru-sama..."

"Would you be sorely missed at home tonight? Or say... the weekend?"

Itachi pushed up turning the pretty face to him the black eyes looked into his green ones kind of surprised, he didn't even understand why Itachi would feel surprised... it was so natural that he wanted Itachi... for god's sake he had stated already that Itachi was his!

"You really want to, Orochimaru-sama?"

Silly Itachi... did the beauty really thought he's going to fuck him once and then discard... what kind of fool could ever discard someone like Itachi?

"Itachi-chan... yes I do want that... for this weekend and the next and so on... and maybe when you're finished with your studies I could show you what it feels like to have someone like me as your boyfriend..."

Oh he would totally spoil Itachi that's for sure, he would be a real sugar-daddy no doubt about it... anything for Itachi, really.

The crimson flickers in the black eyes sparkled hearing his words and Itachi's plump lips pressed on his for a short moment just to form the little smile after the kiss.

"I want that Orochimaru-sama!"

Yes, he wanted it too...

...

_AN: .. dunno what to say... this story was written long ago and it took me long to edit this...I swear I tried to take some parts out to make it...less boring...less lengthy... obviously I failed._

_I like this pairing though and I wasn't very pleased to see stories where Orochimaru was...uke...my brain just wouldn't accept it... and since my brain doesn't accept angst either..._

_I wonder did anyone actually read this till the end, this had to be one of my worst lemons. I'm sorry!_

_Let me know what you think and thank you for sticking with the story._

_Mettlei._


End file.
